<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wedding Night You Shan't Soon Forget by freudensteins_monster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367250">A Wedding Night You Shan't Soon Forget</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster'>freudensteins_monster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Fic Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, No Smut, Temptation, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here” with Logyn? If possible, please and thank you 😊</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Sigyn (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mini Fic Prompts [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/290702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wedding Night You Shan't Soon Forget</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>“I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here” with Logyn? If possible, please and thank you 😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Loki wandered the halls of some Vanir nobleman’s manor in the guise of an unremarkable servant. In their arms they carried a small wooden chest with a golden sigil on its lid, a symbol of the royal family of Asgard. He knocked on the bride’s chamber door and when it opened struggled to remember his purpose when struck by a vision of such loveliness.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sigyn. They had been each other’s first, centuries ago now, and though Loki had taken innumerable lovers since he believed that Sigyn had only ever taken him to her bed. And now she was being married off to some Vanir merchant and would spend the rest of her life a world away from him. Whilst Loki would never claim that something as sentimental as love drove him to seek her out, more mere possessiveness; if he had his way he would be her first and only lover.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“A gift from the King and Queen of Asgard, my lady,” Loki’s servant form curtsied as the vapid handmaidens around Sigyn gushed at such an honour. Loki pushed the box into one of their hands and opened it, wincing at the shrill excitement of the gaggle of women as he removed a diamond collar from its confines. Loki moved behind Sigyn to fasten it around her neck, smiling as she gasped at the sight of his true reflection in her mirror.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sigyn, my love, you look utterly ravishing,” he purred, brushing his lips against the shell of her ear. “I want to hike up your skirt and take you right here,” he growled. Loki could feel her trembling beneath his hands as they curled around her hips, her eyes darting to her entourage but they saw nothing Loki didn’t want them to see.  “Tonight, when that oaf drags you to the marriage bed, offer him a glass of wine but let not a drop of it pass your own lips. He will be asleep before he can so much as see you disrobe, and then, dear Sigyn, I will come to you and give you a wedding night you shan’t soon forget.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sigyn’s knees gave out and her handmaidens rushed to her aid. "It’s nothing,” she waved off. “I’m just a lightheaded; I’m so nervous I haven’t eaten.” While some rushed off for pitchers of water and others for plates of fruit and cheeses, Sigyn glanced about but Loki’s servant form was nowhere to be found. The only proof that she hadn’t imagined the entire exchange was the diamond choker around her throat, and at its centre an emerald only she could see.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>